


Lying Next to You Feels Like Home

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Nick’s never known what it felt like to have a home until he met Sabrina.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 57





	Lying Next to You Feels Like Home

Nick never had what most witches or even warlocks would call a home.

He lost his parents so young he could barely remember their faces let alone the home they shared together for such a short time.

His familiar Amalia tried to give him a home in the dense woods that surrounded Greendale but the vast and dark landscape held too many secrets and dangers for him to feel truly safe.

The Academy gave him stability he’d never known but he never felt safe there. The eyes of his fellow students and the teachers were always watching him, judging him. Those who let their guard down at the Academy never lasted long.

Nick never truly understood what having a home meant until he was with Sabrina.

If someone asked him to define ‘home’ he would describe the walls and floors of Sabrina’s room. The soft comfort of lying in her bed with thick blankets to keep you warm. The smell of Sabrina’s scent, honey-suckle and vanilla, imprinted on her pillows.

Home was spending hours lying next to Sabrina. Where they’d talk about anything and everything, hold each other and press kisses to each other’s skin. Or simply be in a comfortable silence while they read books and slept.

Nick wasn’t lying when he said that all he needed to be happy was to hold her hand. He never knew that such a simple touch could fill him completely. He’d known physical touch born from carnal desires since the first time the Weird Sisters seduced him but every encounter always left him feeling empty.

But with Sabrina he understood that touch could mean so much more.

“Nick?” He could hear the smile in her voice as feather light fingers brushed against his forehead, “Did you fall asleep again?”

“No, not at all.” Nick murmured but his eyes remained closed. “I’m completely awake.”

Sabrina giggled as her fingers started to run through his hair. Distantly he could hear the rain pelt against the windows of her room, as the wind howled through the trees. But it barely registered to Nick because they were warm and safe in the confines of her bed.

Slowly Nick opened his eyes to look up at her. Once again he got lost in her soft brown eyes with flecks of gold and green that changed depending on her mood. More than other sacred texts of spells did Nick want to decipher the depths of her eyes. Even more shocking than the color of her eyes is the love Nick saw when she looked at him. It overwhelmed him in ways he couldn’t describe.

Wordlessly he lifted his arm up in silent invitation for her to join him. Her lips pulled into a grin that made something flutter in Nick’s stomach. She shifted herself closer till she could lie down close next to him. Her head on his chest right over his heart. Her body slotting perfectly against his own. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

As they both drifted off to sleep Nick understood what it meant to be home.


End file.
